A Different Kind Of Madness
by daxcat79
Summary: Madness sent him down a dark road towards evil, but there are other forms of madness that may bring him back from the brink.


**A Different Kind Of Madness**

**Author:** daxcat79

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Darcy/Loki, Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane (hints), Tony/Pepper (mentioned)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor

**Summary:** Madness sent him down a dark road towards evil, but there are other forms of madness that may bring him back from the brink.

**A/N:** I really wanted to write a Darcy/Loki fic, because I have way too much love for this pairing. I'm not sure how it got to be so dramatic…

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do not own these characters, but I certainly enjoy playing with them.

* * *

The maniacal laughter that echoed through the halls sent shivers down Thor Odinson's spin. Although he'd yet to visit his brother since Loki's incarceration, it was clear that something was very wrong. No one would speak with him about the matter. He did not enjoy being left in the dark, but there was little he could do until his father agreed to meet with him. Unfortunately, pacing was not helping calm his concerns. Conquering Midgard… a mysterious army under his control… Thor found himself lost in a deep confusion. What happened to his brother in that void? He was not the man Thor once knew, or perhaps he never had been. Loki hated Thor so much, blaming him for things beyond his control, and it seemed impossible for them to ever repair their relationship.

"I pray you, father, please give me back my brother," he whispered with deep heartache, closing his eyes.

"I fear he is lost to us, my son. He has truly gone mad."

Thor turned swiftly at the sound of his father's voice. "There must be something we can do, some magic spell to release him from this state!" he argued.

Odin shook his head sadly. "His mind has been touched by something dark and powerful. The healers have done all they can, but it is not enough."

He refused to simply accept his father's words; his heart would not let him. Loki, his brother, was in there somewhere. There had to be a way to bring him back from the darkness. "Midgard changed me in ways I never dreamed possible, father… perhaps it can do the same for him."

Odin was silent as he walked toward Thor, holding his son's gaze. "And risk unleashing Loki's fury on that realm?"

"I will watch over him, father. We must try," Thor urged.

Finally his father smiled a crooked smile from a man far wiser than Thor could ever hope to be. "Indeed… we must."

* * *

Sunny and bright one second, and suddenly the sky was filled with dark and angry clouds. Tony Stark had seen it enough times to recognize what it meant. Stark's lips curled into a knowing smile as he sipped his scotch and walked over to the window in time, hearing the loud rumble of thunder in the distance. "Jarvis, we're having a guest," he announced as he walked out to the balcony.

**"Understood sir, I shall prepare his room,"** said JARVIS in his unique accent.

Lightening from the heavens and Thor materialized before him, smile wide. "Stark, my friend! It is good to see your face again!"

Tony did his best not to wince as Thor's giant hand hit against his arm, so completely clueless of his own strength. "Good to see you too, Thor! What brings you back? Business or pleasure?" he asked with a knowing smile. Thor's relationship with Jane Foster was no secret to the billionaire who made it his business to know these kinds of things.

Thor's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Pleasure?"

The big guy was all brawn, but not quite as strong when it came to brains. "The lovely Jane Foster is in town working for Doctor Strange and Fury… she didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, with a weak smile. "You mean Doctor Selvig? I was not aware… it was my hope that she would remain separate from SHIELD," he admitted.

Stark could understand his concern considering all that SHIELD was involved in. Since working with Romanoff and Barton he'd learned quite a bit about their organization, and although Fury seemed to have the best of intentions, it didn't exactly inspire confidence. "If it helps, I'm pretty sure they don't have her into anything too dangerous… mostly pouring over the data they collected on the tesseract, no doubt."

A nod. "No doubt… however I am not here for pleasure, Stark. I seek your assistance."

"A favor? Of course, anything for a fellow Avenger…."

Thor hesitated for a moment. "It is about my brother. A very dark and powerful magic has touched his mind and driven him mad. It's quite possible this is the reason he tried to enslave Midgard. My father believes he cannot be saved, but I cannot accept this. My time on Midgard taught me so much, and it is my hope that it can heal the darkness that now resides in Loki."

Stark frowned. As an only child, it was difficult for Tony to understand Thor's loyalty to Loki… especially considering the body count. "I doubt Zoloft is gonna be enough to help that kind of crazy, Thor."

"Zoloft?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "What he needs is a strait-jacket and padded walls. He's nuts, and there's not enough drugs in this world to fix that."

Thor shook his head, looking completely lost. "Please explain this strait-jacket… what sort of magic is this? How would it help my brother?"

"It wouldn't, that's my point. I'm telling you… I think Loki is a lost cause."

"I cannot accept that, my friend… not yet. Please, I ask for your faith. Trust in me as I have trusted in you."

Stark sighed, because he really didn't want to have anything to do with that maniac… but Thor was his friend. "We'd need someone to keep any eye on him."

Thor looked like a five year old who was just promised Disneyland. "I would arrange everything, Stark! I am certain he will be no trouble! Odin has removed Loki's abilities as he once did to me, and locked them inside his staff. His powers will not return until the darkness holding his mind captive is gone."

Stark had a feeling he was going to regret this. "Jarvis… make that _two_ rooms," he muttered with a sigh.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! You want to bring that maniac back here?!"

Natasha rested a hand on Barton's chest in an effort to calm him. She could see the conversation getting out of hand quick. His time under Loki's control had shaken his confidence for a brief time, but his hatred for Loki had kept him going when New York was under attack. He had every right to be pissed after what Loki had done to him. However Romanoff knew better than anyone what it was like to lose all control, and fall into that abyss of hatred and anger. She knew what it was like to touch that darkness and be lost in it. If Thor believed he was struggling with madness… she had no trouble believing him. "Let him talk," she whispered to Clint, urging him with her eyes. Not long ago Clint Barton had been a merciful man. He'd had the chance to kill her, but he'd saved her instead. She hoped that part of him still existed.

Thor turned to look at Barton. "Please Clint Barton, you must understand! Someone has done something to him… has manipulated him as he manipulated you. He is not lost to me… I know I can save him from this madness!"

Barton shook his head, and turned to look at Fury, and finally Natasha. "And you guys really think this won't end with half the city in ruins? He's a monster!"

"So was I," Natasha whispered, holding his gaze.

"That was different…" he insisted. "He tried to take over the world! He… he's dangerous!"

She knew. She understood his concern better than anyone. It was possible Loki couldn't be saved, but if he could be… he would make a powerful ally. "If you can't trust Thor, trust in me. We won't let it get that far," said Natasha.

His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. In his heart he knew she was right, but his anger wouldn't let him accept her words just yet. Natasha wished she could make him understand, but this was something he was going to have to figure out on his own. When he turned to leave she didn't follow him. He needed time to cool off. No one would blame him for that.

Facing Thor her frown deepened. "Do you really think we'd be able to do something for him that your healers couldn't?"

"You are mortal and so very different to the people of Asgard… however I believe that is why you can do what we cannot. Loki is worth saving… please!"

Jane had kept quiet for most of the conversation, but finally she stood from her seat in the conference room and looked over at the others. "Someone would need to stay with him to care for him."

Fury turned to Jane, curious. "You have someone in mind? I doubt any of my agents would be all that keen to babysit."

A nod, and she smiled at Thor, ever supportive to the man she loved. Natasha knew the feeling, though they couldn't be more different. "Darcy Lewis."

* * *

Hawkeye in his nest. She tried not to smile as she moved to sit next to him, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the metal bridge. His chin was resting on the yellow bar, and he was deep in thought. "Loki could make a powerful ally."

Clint smiled. "You really think he's worth the risk?"

She wasn't sure what to think, but she wanted to believe it was possible. She'd spoken with him once. She'd seen the desperation and anger in his eyes, and it was like looking in a mirror as she thought about the person she'd once been and who she was now. Her ledger was dripping with red… so many people she'd killed because that was her job, her training. Could she ever remove that much red? Could Loki? Perhaps they weren't so different. "Was I worth the risk?"

His eyes met hers and he let out a sigh. "I dunno… I'm still trying to decide," he teased with a playful smile. He was deflecting.

Natasha watched him reach for her hand, and she took it willingly. Their relationship was complicated, but she'd never deny him anything. She realized she might never be able to completely pay back her debt to him, but each day she still tried. She would watch the world burn to save his life. The thought should have disturbed her. It didn't.

* * *

It seemed to make perfect sense to SHIELD and the rest of the world. What to do with the weird intern who knew too much, but couldn't actually ido/i anything. Jeez, she had no idea why she even bothered. "Let's have Darcy take care of the psychopath with a god-complex! Not like there's much else she can do. Ugh… they're just getting me back for hitting Thor with the taser," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway of Stark Towers looking for Loki's room.

They'd already introduced her to him officially, though he hadn't exactly been in a talkative mood. It wasn't hard to find his room as two SHIELD agents stood guard, and looked nervous as hell. Darcy couldn't really blame them. Loki was a bit intimidating even when he wasn't taking over the world. Darcy was just happy she'd missed that party. She flashed her ID card and they let her in. It didn't make her feel better knowing she would have to be locked inside, but Thor had promised her if anything went wrong to contact him immediately. Stark provided her with the equivalent of a 'medical response bracelet' but instead it was a direct line to Thor.

The room was more like an apartment, complete with kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. It was probably bigger than her apartment, though it wasn't like she was jealous… nope, not her! The room was completely dark, with only the windows to offer her light. Loki sat in the corner like a brooding teenager. All that was missing was some emo music in the background and maybe black mascara around his eyes. She dropped her backpack on the floor by the door and took a step into the light to get a better look at her new 'project'. "Ummm… hey." Oh yeah, she was just that smooth.

He didn't turn around. He didn't even acknowledge her. Why should he? The mere mortal… potential servant and love slave. Ha… yeah right! Darcy walked around the room so she could see his face and collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. She'd brought a book to read while she took her shift. Although her major was political science, since Thor she'd developed an interest in anthropology… archeological anthropology to be exact, though it was more of a hobby than anything else. She'd found herself fascinated with Jared Diamond, and she pulled out the new book she'd been reading, _Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed_. The content was a bit dry, and he could be a little overly dense with detail, however she found his reasoning sound and would probably give it a footnote in her upcoming thesis. She wondered if Asgard had similar books with haunting observations that could impact their own society.

It'd be a hell of a way to fall if Asgard were to collapse the way so many others had in Earth history, and usually mad men like Loki were involved. She wondered if he even realized how unbalanced he really was. She could see the desperation in his eyes. When she looked at him it was like seeing every dictator she'd ever read about or studied in classes. Thor seemed certain he was just confused and lost, but Darcy knew how dense the man could be. If only his brain was as big as his heart. No, that wasn't fair. If Thor really thought Loki could change and get better, perhaps he could. She wasn't really sure what to believe. "Don't worry about little old me… I'll just keep myself entertained with this book. Feel free to continue being… crazy and all that."

She sensed movement across the room, but when she looked up he was still sitting quietly, with a faint smile on his lips. He had a nice smile; even if it was a little creepy considering he was just sitting there across from her pretending she didn't exist. Darcy wasn't really sure what Thor expected her to do. They'd flown in all sorts of specialists in the hope of breaking through to him, but he'd shut each one down pretty quickly. Loki refused to speak, though he'd certainly laughed in the face of quite a few men. Perhaps if he refused to talk, there was still a chance he would listen.

"So I watched this documentary once about women who actually fall in love with psychopaths and serial killers. Like Jeffery Dahmer and Ted Bundy. It's kinda funny how these women idolize these guys that would happily kill and rape them. I hear you've got your own little group now. Loki groupies who would just kill to get the chance to bow down if it meant you ruled over them the naughty way." The smile grew, and she found herself smiling in return. "Personally I have no problems with bad boys, but I prefer they weren't planning world domination in their spare time. Thor thinks he can save you from yourself… kinda like those groupies dreaming up dirty things they could do with your helmet… not that Thor is into that kind of thing. He's madly in love with Jane… plus that's a bit too incest-y even if you guys aren't actually brothers. Anyway, that's not really the point. I guess I don't have a point. I just find it funny, you know? You find out you're adopted, try to destroy Jotunheim to win your father's approval, and then wake up one morning and go 'hey, I think I'll conquer Earth!' Like who does that?"

Darcy wondered how many of those shrinks ever thought to just push his buttons until he lost control. She wasn't sure if she was crazy or just stupid… probably both. She wanted to see him though, see for herself what he was like. She'd heard the stories, and faced that hella scary 'thing' he'd sent to kill Thor, but it was really all she had to go on. Darcy wanted to see just what kind of madness was running rampant in that brain of his.

"Did you try to conquer Earth to get daddy's attention? Cause it kinda seemed like the whole mess with your army was more of a cry for help than anything else. Why do you care about us anyway? We're just ants right? Don't see humans poking holes in an ant hill demanding their devotion, so it seems to me that maybe we aren't quite as worthless and weak as you would like us to believe. Am I getting warmer?"

Laughter, but it wasn't quite as maniacal as Thor had made it seem. He seemed genuinely amused. "You show promise, Darcy Lewis… which is more than I can say for the others they sent to… cure me of my madness."

Darcy was pretty sure it'd be inappropriate to fist pump her victory. "Oh my god… he speaks! I feel so special," she muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Loki quirked an eyebrow, as his eyes met hers. "I refuse to waste my breath speaking with fools."

It sounded dangerously like a compliment. She'd be touched if he wasn't totally mental. The thing was people often misjudged her. They rarely saw her worth, something even Jane was often guilty of. Darcy was highly observant. She would have made a kick ass detective in another life. "You talk to Thor." It was just a joke. Thor was many things, but she'd never really call him a fool. Loki might though, and that was exactly the point.

"That cannot be helped… he is my brother."

Darcy laughed at that. "You don't even like him. You tried to kill him. It's like Cain and Abel on steroids."

"Cain and Abel?"

Darcy shook her head. "Not the point. I get it, though! I mean, you're stuck in his shadow and you got tired of it. What's the point of being Odin's son if Thor gets all the love and attention right? You're like night and day. He's got the blonde hair and chiseled features, while you're all lanky and brooding. So if he's the good guy… then you imust/i be the yin to his yang right? You don't get the love, but at least you'll never have to be in his shadow again."

Loki shook his head. "Oh Darcy… you are amusing. I can see why they keep you around. Strange… while Barton was under my control he never mentioned you."

It occurred to Darcy that Loki knew nothing about her, and that was why he was interested. He was enjoying the mystery, looking for all the ways he could dig into her psyche and turn the tables. She preferred to keep things fair and honest. "Not much to say. I was raised in New Mexico. My parents are Mark and Ashley Lewis. I've basically been ignored by everyone I care about, but it kinda works for me being invisible because I get to see and hear things others don't. I mean my self-esteem takes daily hits, but I think that's pretty normal." She waited for him to begin his counter-attack.

"And yet you seem content in the shadows? Ever the loyal assistant? How… disappointing." He looked disgusted with the idea.

She smiled wide. "I guess that's the difference between me and you. I don't need the world to see me."

"You honestly believe it's that simple?"

Darcy shrugged, leaning back on the sofa. "You lived in Thor's shadow and you detest him for it. Thor never saw it that way. He loves you. Even now he still tries so hard to earn your love even though he hates what you did. I guess I just find it kinda ironic. He has the world's love, but the only person he cares about is you. He wants iyour/i love, but you're never going to give him that. Is that your idea of revenge? For the man who has everything… it's your plan to withhold the only thing he's ever really wanted?" It was strange. It was rare for her to actually have a listening ear. There weren't too many people in line to listen to her views of the world… or anything else for that matter. She found it kind of intoxicating to talk to someone about her own theories and observations.

Loki looked away from her, and focused on the view outside his window. "You know nothing about my mind, mortal."

"Hey, with as much _Criminal Minds_ as I watch… I'd beg to differ."

"You make no sense."

"Does that bother you?"

He let out a huff, eyes narrowed. "No… it does not."

"So you like it then? That I don't make sense? That I don't fit?"

Loki stood, and for a moment Darcy wondered if she'd gone too far. She moved a finger over the button that would call for Thor, but Loki was still smiling and he'd yet to actually do anything. He walked over to her slowly, head cocked to the side as he regarded her. Finally he bent down to get a closer look, and she felt like a zoo animal being observed by a curious child. "And what about me, Darcy? Are you so certain of your theories? Perhaps I am just that evil? Perhaps I am the thing of nightmares, and I hate Thor because I like it… because I embrace the darkness."

Darcy wondered if Loki realized he wasn't nearly as intimidating as Dahmer and Bundy. She didn't get that chill. She didn't feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She pitied him. He was just as clueless as Thor. "Your breath is really minty."

Loki cracked a smile and hung his head to laugh, backing away from her to sit in his chair. He didn't say anything more and neither did she, but she caught him staring more than once. She might have been staring too. She couldn't help it. There was something about him, and maybe she really was like those groupies who thought they could 'fix' the evil bastards they fell for. He was definitely nuts, but maybe Thor was right… maybe he wasn't a complete lost cause… yet. Then again, it was the most lucid she'd seen him since he'd arrived….

* * *

The next time Darcy saw Loki he was throwing things at Thor and screaming. He was soaked in sweat and his handsome face was twisted in a panic she simply couldn't understand. It was quite a contrast to the sullen Loki she was used to, but his moods hadn't exactly been stable. "Brother please! I beg you to calm yourself!" Darcy could only watch as Thor tried to grab a vase from Loki's hands, but he managed to throw it down anyway and pieces of glass littered the carpet floor. She wanted to help, but the question was how. She didn't even know what had triggered his episode.

"He comes for me! He will destroy us all! You should have listened! Should have listened! He's coming! You fools!" Loki was muttering as he jerked away from Thor's grip and dropped the floor. The fits of laughter seemed out of place with the fear in Loki's eyes, and she took a step closer to get a better look at his face.

"Darcy no! He is out of control! I do not wish him to hurt you!" Thor warned, and one hand rose to keep her away.

Darcy wasn't concerned, though perhaps she should have been. She wasn't used to the calm she felt around Loki. For someone who'd been so close to world domination, she'd yet to really feel the fear she'd expected. Loki was powerful and dark, but he was also lost. He was in there somewhere… and she wanted to find him. She walked around Thor and kneeled down next to Loki who was currently on his knees laughing. His eyes were wild when they met hers. "You should have let me take this realm! Now we will all perish!"

"Darcy…" whispered Thor, his voice was uncertain and nervous.

Her eyes never left Loki's. "It's fine… just go. I think I can calm him down or whatever."

"He is beyond reason, Darcy!"

She rolled her eyes, because no duh! Like she couldn't see the man was currently three fries short of a happy meal! "Thor… go, dude! I got this!" She kept her focus on Loki, holding his gaze. Her hand touched his cheek and she could feel the chill of his skin despite the sheen of sweat. When the door closed and she knew Thor was gone, Darcy forced herself to smile. "Deep breathes, Loki… your stuck in crazytown," she whispered.

Loki was slowly calming down, but his muttering was constant. She needed him quiet, and he was being extra difficult. "Don't you see? Don't you see? I meant only to rule over Midgard! I meant only to rule!" he insisted.

"I know… I know. Stupid humans with our stupid freedom issues."

He laughed. "Freedom… you think this is freedom? You know nothing of freedom!"

She reached out with her other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow and keep his face still. He was slowly coming back to himself, but not fast enough. "Tell me then, Loki. Tell me about freedom."

That was it, keep him thinking. Focus his thoughts. Loki's eyes were less dark, returning to their regular shade of green. He wasn't shaking so hard either. "The void… the void is freedom. To drift and see the size of it! An endless expanse! Not even the people of Asgard could possibly understand!"

"And you've been there?"

A nod. "It opened my eyes, Darcy! The blackness of space! It opened my eyes!"

Darcy could feel a tug in her heart as she looked back into those green eyes, so desperate and certain in their uncertainty. Loki was a giant contradiction, and it was tearing him apart. His identity was ripped from him, and it'd left him open for manipulation. How many times had she read about cult leaders who preyed upon those just as lost? He'd been conditioned to see truth where there was none. "No Loki… it really didn't," she whispered.

When the muttering began again she tried to hush him, but he refused to be quieted. Darcy did the only thing she could think of to quiet his mouth. She pressed her lips to his, and just like that the shaking stopped. It wasn't as weird as it should have been. Darcy Lewis, kissing a crazy man… if her parents could only see her now! He wasn't resisting though. His mouth opened to hers, and attentively she deepened the kiss, if only to see what he would do. His mouth was surprisingly warm and sweet, and she closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him… taking in his taste. It was as if he were starving the way he moved against her mouth, eager for her. He was harsh and demanding sometimes, then suddenly uncertain, and that's when she knew he was coming back to her. She needed to breathe, so she pulled away. When her eyes opened his were wide as he stared back.

"Why? Why did you do that?" he asked her.

Darcy shrugged. "Cause you wouldn't shut up."

Loki smiled, and looked away. "Darcy Lewis… and they call me mad."

She was sure quite a number of psychiatrists would agree her methods were a bit crazy, but sometimes that was what worked best. She dropped her hands from his face, and sighed. "Come on… let's get you up off this floor. I'll get you some ice cream. This is a good time for ice cream."

He didn't argue with her, just simply accepted her help as he got back on his feet. He looked pretty exhausted after his episode. Perhaps she'd make him rest while she cleaned up his mess.

* * *

"And you just left her in there with him throwing a fit?" questioned Barton, folding his arms as he shot Thor with a pointed glare. "Are you nuts?!"

Natasha understood Thor's desperation to save his brother from insanity, but not at the expense of more innocent lives. "He could have hurt her." Thor was pacing back and forth by the window. It was probably the best view in Stark Towers, and the only one with a balcony for when Iron Man needed somewhere to land. She could tell the god of Thunder was frustrated. It'd been nearly a week and Loki didn't seem to be improving much, but then again it usually took years for someone to fully heal from mental trauma… if at all. There was no doubt in her mind that Thor hadn't thought things through when he'd brought Loki back to Earth. He wanted a quick fix, and life just wasn't that simple. He lived in an imaginary world. What he needed was a dose of reality.

"He didn't… I saw! It was as if she'd cast a spell. He was transfixed…" Thor argued, pausing to look at them. "Darcy may hold the key to saving my brother."

"Yeah, this won't end badly at all," muttered Barton with a sigh.

Foster shook her head as she sat on a couch nearby, eyes focused on her hands. "I never should have asked Darcy to do this… it's too much for anyone to handle. She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"Oh please… this is Loki we're talking about! What is he going to do to her? Monologue her to death?" said Tony as he leaned against his bar, looking rather bored with their current conversation. "Just give her some credit. If she needs help she's got two guards ready and willing to beat Loki into a bloody pulp standing right outside."

Natasha smiled at Tony. He certainly had his faults, but sometimes (not that she would ever tell him this) he really could be the voice of reason. Pepper was probably rubbing off on him….

By the time Thor and Natasha went to check on Loki, he'd retired to his bed and the mess was all but gone… as if it'd never even happened. Thor smiled gratefully to Darcy, and she smiled back. Natasha was relieved for the both of them; though she wondered how many more close calls they'd have in their efforts to bring Loki back. "Just take it a day at a time, Thor… he'll be okay," Darcy assured him.

Natasha watched Thor's shoulder's sag. He looked tired. They all were.

* * *

Nights were the worst. Loki's dreams often ruined by whispering threats from a being far more powerful than he could ever hope to be. The Humans… Midgardians… they couldn't possibly understand the force they would face. The void had shown him true power, and the raw force of it had been too much for even a god to handle. He knew that now, oh how far he'd fallen since his time in the void. He was once the son of a king… and now he was nothing more than a broken mad man. It was beyond humiliating. It was a fate worse than death. He could only imagine the pleasure Odin derived from his current state.

With sleep so obviously impossible, it left the lonely god with so much time to think. His mind was a jumbled mess, and he couldn't make sense out of anything. The void, it was supposed to be his saving grace, but instead it'd only pushed him further into darkness. It intensified his hate for Thor. It ate away at what was left of his soul. All he'd ever wanted was to find his place in this universe, but now he felt more out of place than ever. Only one person seemed to be able to calm his mind… a mortal… of all things, why a mortal? He didn't understand how it was possible. How could see look into the chaos and find patterns that he could? Why did his heart beat twice as fast, but his mind fall silent at her very presence? A mortal who seemed capable of chasing away his demons; how strange.

Loki was certain she was the key to his salvation. Somehow this woman was capable of pushing back the darkness created by his time in the void. He grew weary of his hate. Even a god as powerful as Loki struggled with weakness, but Darcy Lewis made him feel strong. This madness would be his end if he did not find the peace he so desperately needed. There was too much at stake. He needed her to save him from this madness, and bring him back from the edge. It would be selfish to use her this way, but Loki had never professed to be selfless. If Darcy Lewis could help him… he would not turn her away.

* * *

"That doesn't even make sense…" she argued with a mouthful of cheerios, and Loki wrinkled his face at the half masticated food in her wide open trap.

"Just because I am currently certifiable does not change the fact that I am still a god, Darcy Lewis. Once my powers are restored I would happily demonstrate this."

Darcy couldn't help rolling her eyes, because even when Loki's ego took a beating he was still worse than Tony Stark… and that was saying something. "The definition of a god is someone of supreme power and ability. Last I checked you don't exactly fit the bill at the moment."

"This condition is a temporary one," he argued, looking increasingly frustrated.

It wasn't ladylike to snort, but she did anyway. "Really? Are you sure about that Loki? You tried to take over an entire planet? You think that's something people easily forget?" It wasn't her job to upset him, but he obviously didn't see what was happening right in front of him. "It'd take a pretty drastic change for anyone to trust you with your powers, and from what I've seen… let's just say I'm not impressed."

Loki looked affronted, but that wasn't a hard thing to do. To anyone else it seemed careless, but it was moments like these that pulled Loki away from the uncertainty and chaos he struggled with. Their arguments fueled his passion, and gave him strength. He was supposed to be a god, and he needed to act like one. "I am not here to impress you. I am here-"

"Because you allowed someone else to turn you into their lap dog," she interrupted with a knowing smirk, and watched Loki's eyes widen.

"My powers are not my only source of strength. I am god of mischief and lies, and it was my ability to manipulate that kept me alive in the void where others have perished. The being I fear is more powerful than Odin himself, and it was my silver tongue that pressed upon him my usefulness and kept me from destruction. I was given an army, and it was always my goal to gather my strength and turn against him when the timing was right. The Avengers think me a fool for rising up against them, but I have seen what's coming! I have seen what lies in the void."

She'd heard him talk about it before… about the void and the powerful being he'd been working for. Darcy didn't doubt that he had to be powerful. Although Loki was slowly recovering from his time in the void, she knew he still wasn't sleeping. She worried about their future, and although the doorway was closed, there was no telling if another could be created. The being Loki feared was still out there, and perhaps not even the Avengers would be able to defeat him alone. "I've seen the footage of you when you came to New York. I know what you're capable of, Loki. No one knows what we're up against better than you. I just hope when the time comes… you pick the right side this time."

Loki was staring at her, but she avoided his gaze and returned to her cereal. When Jane asked Darcy to help care for Loki while he recovered she never expected she'd grow attached. She never expected to find a soul buried under all that hate he held onto. The truth was, a big part of her wanted to see Loki find purpose, and she knew he never would unless he realized holding onto his anger was getting him nowhere. She liked his wit. She enjoyed his sense of humor. She loved his heart. Darcy wished he saw what she did. Loki could be so much more than mischief and lies.

* * *

"You wish to leave?"

Loki found the look on his brother's face most amusing, and perhaps it was fate that he'd never succeeded in killing Thor. The look on his face was a mixture of uncertainty and horror. To release a mad man from his current cell, and unleash him on the world… that was a conundrum he supposed. However, Loki had no plans for domination… at the moment. It certainly was a boost for his pride that even without his powers he was deemed such a powerful threat. "Fresh air might do me some good… keep the demons at bay."

Darcy flashed him a wolfish grin, and he would never admit how much he took pleasure in that smile. "Seriously? You expect him to fall for that?"

Thor glanced back and forth at the two, brow wrinkled in confusion. "I do not understand… Darcy, you believe he is up to something?"

He was Loki, god of mischief… he was always up to something. Darcy just shrugged. "Who Loki? Naw, no way! He's just a blue angel… as innocent as the doves," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mortals were simple beings, but sometimes they managed to surprise even him. Darcy was one of the few Loki had developed a respect for. "Do you expect me to stay caged in this room forever, Thor? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Oooh guilt! Now he'll have to let you go!" muttered Darcy.

"I could never be ashamed of you, brother… though your actions have certainly complicated matters," replied Thor.

Loki frowned, eyes narrowing. "Do you really think I will ever recover in this place? Even the mortals allow the mentally unstable to walk about in gardens. While I sit here, wasting away in the dark. Is this what you want?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "The guilt is getting old… try another tactic."

Loki turned to face her. She seemed to enjoy making things difficult for him. He rather liked that about her. "Perhaps I should make a bargain? Promise to be a good little boy?"

A snort escaped her, and she shook her head. "I'd sooner believe that pigs could fly, and Captain James T. Kirk isn't still a superslut!"

It took effort to hide his own smile by the time he turned back to Thor. Darcy would never allow Thor to break him out of his prison until he impressed her, but he enjoyed the game far too much to end it so quickly. "Last I checked I am without an army or powers in which to enslave this realm."

Thor's eyes narrowed, finally catching on. "It doesn't mean you could not still inflict harm."

Ah, a challenge. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. "It pleases me so, that you fear my abilities."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Thor," whispered Darcy. "It's me whose ego could use a good stroke."

Loki couldn't resist flashing Darcy a hungry smile. He enjoyed their banter almost as readily as he enjoyed playing tricks on his brother's feeble mind. "I could think of one or two things you could stroke."

Darcy paused, eyebrow quirked with interest. "Tempting, but I think I'll pass. Last I checked you aren't exactly Prince William."

"Ah, but I am a prince," he reminded her.

"Jeez, that's right! I forgot! Take me, Loki… my loins ache for you!" she retorted dramatically, and Thor shuddered in disgust.

"I find you both incredibly tedious," the god of thunder finally told them with a weary sigh. Loki knew his brother worried for him. Even after everything he'd done… his brother was still foolish enough to care. It was almost doleful. What had Loki possibly done to earn such devotion? What lengths could he go to, that would break such loyalty? Woe be to Loki, if he were ever to find out.

Finally Loki turned away from Darcy and met his brother's gaze. "I feel like an animal in this cage, brother. I have been trapped in my thoughts for far too long. Please free me… at least, for a moment."

It was interesting to watch Thor turn to Darcy before he answered. As if it were Darcy that had known Loki longest. Was not Thor his keeper? Eventually Thor gave Loki an uncomfortable smile. "I will grant your wish, brother… just this once."

* * *

There was a chill in the air when they'd taken their walk, but Loki seemed content without the need for extra cover. Frost giants were funny that way. Still, Darcy knew Loki was desperate to stretch his legs, and maybe leave behind his worries for a while. She didn't pull away when an elegant hand reached for hers. She welcomed his touch. She embraced it, because it was exactly what Loki needed. He needed to see that even despite his crimes, there was always hope. Darcy wanted to believe in him just as badly as Thor. Perhaps their time together had been short, but it didn't change the connection they'd come to share. A bond was developing between them, purely by accident, and Darcy was brave enough to see where it led.

She knew it was a risk. Trusting Loki was like trusting a cobra not to strike. He was fighting against his very nature. Perhaps that's why she found herself in this position. Darcy valued his efforts to reform and change. It would be so easy to give in. It would be so easy to shut the world out and let the darkness take him. It took strength not even Thor possessed to rise from the ashes reborn, and when the hell had she become so poetic? Loki was smiling at her, and Darcy smiled back. Neither noticed or cared that Thor was watching. His hand stayed glued to hers.

* * *

She knew he wouldn't be able to sleep… nothing else could explain why she'd chosen to stay. Loki's eyes focused on the ceiling as he held onto her. He wasn't tired, but he knew he needed rest. For once he was certain the nightmares wouldn't come. If they did, Darcy Lewis was sure to fight them off. The god of mischief kissed her temple tenderly, and smiled against her soft skin. It'd been so long since he'd felt whole, and he knew it was all her doing. He willingly let his eyes slip closed and followed her into sleep. His dreams were of a peculiar mortal girl kissing away the last of his scars. Each night that she stayed, he found himself free to rest without dread. With each day she chased his demons away.

* * *

It was almost spring when his powers were returned to him, and the last of the darkness receded. Loki the god of mischief, back in business, and the world was his oyster once again. It shouldn't have been a surprise when his first act was to offer the Avengers a gift for their patience in his time of need. It wasn't exactly the key to protecting their world, but if a powerful being really was coming for Earth, Loki's knowledge would surely give them a fighting chance.

Darcy was half-sleep when she felt a chill in the air, and knew he'd come to see her. She wasn't really sure what to expect now that his powers were restored, but she wanted to believe it wouldn't end quite as badly as Clint Barton believed. It really was a pity… they seemed like they'd make a good team. Clint would probably kill her if he could hear those thoughts, but even he'd admitted Loki wasn't above redemption. "It's not romantic to stare when someone's trying to sleep. It's actually pretty creepy."

"Is it? I was under the impression women derived pleasure from basking in the hungry gaze of a mysterious lover."

"Two questions. When did we become lovers? And how many times have I told you to stop reading romance novels when you're bored?"

Loki's laughter was gentle, such a contrast from the first time she'd made him laugh. It was calming now, like the sound of the ocean or music by Coldplay. She felt the bed dip as he joined her, and she opened her eyes to take in the soft features of his face. "I have a confession to make."

She tucked a hand under her head and breathed in his scent, lips curled in a knowing smile. "Do I look like a priest?"

He rolled his eyes. "Humor me, Darcy."

Always… she would always humor the god of mischief. "What's your confession?"

His eyes met hers, those dark green eyes that a girl could so easily get lost in. Green was quickly becoming her favorite color. "I think I've gone mad," he whispered softly.

She knew the feeling. "I know."

He was leaning in closer. His breath really was minty. "What do you suggest I do?"

She could only shrug. "I'm afraid there's no cure this time. You are officially, and certifiably wacko."

A chuckle before his lips touched hers, and she opened her mouth to him immediately. This was a madness she didn't mind so much….

The End


End file.
